Proper area lighting is difficult for narrow hallways and small rooms. It is common for an infrastructure of wiring and or fiber optics to be utilized to achieve lighting along stepped areas or simply to have a wide reflective base light such as a plug in night light for radial illumination or side wall mounted units.
Prior art which demonstrates the need for complex infrastructures is a laser light fire evacuation system in which columns of laser light are wired into the ceiling using fiber optics and embedded laser diodes controlled by a central unit with possible mechanical apparatus such as a rotating mirror adding many points of failure. Laser light is used in this fire escape system to overcome the less visibility of the sequencing of lights when the smoke becomes thick. Additionally the columns of light are serially staged to turn on as to lead for escape. Unfortunately the laser light is not used to project dots of light refracting (bending) on the surfaces to identify planes radiating along the way to guide an individual toward the exit in providing depth perception and forward visibility. In some instances the ceiling maybe fire lit with limited smoke as to interpret columned lights pointing down further away as well as disabling part of the infrastructure for staged serial lighting for the prior art.
Other prior art is the use of fiber optics for wall mounted units or light strips along the path of a hallway for area illumination. Common prior art is simply to place plug in night lights along the hall way which illuminate areas with radial light for coned illumination if electrical sockets had been planned in advance.
In this respect, the Laser Lighting Apparatus and Method substantially departs from the conventional design of the modern day purchasable system prior art and in doing so provides an improved fire escape system providing depth perception and forward visibility. Additionally narrow area lighting utility is enabled without the need for more complex lighting connection infrastructure.